


it’s better if it’s you …

by mistrazen



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrazen/pseuds/mistrazen
Summary: au: minato is the forgotten one; kotone is the leader and remembered one





	

**Author's Note:**

> YEAAAH, a kitahamu fic probably

He thought about it for sometime.

The more he thought he about it, it did make sense. It was better if it were that girl. The girl with a cheerful smile and joyous personality. It’d be better if she were the one to be remembered as the leader.

Minato had his reasons and he knows it’d be a great idea. He notices it from the first time when his former ~~friends~~ team revolve around her. She was the sun and everyone were planets. They were all connected to her. Each one of them. 

It was different for him. He didn’t that much of a connection or bond with them like her. His was flimsy and almost too shallow to call it _even something._ It almost as bad, if he were to take that bond that seemed to precious to her away from her.

The thought of taking it away from her and from them, **made him sick.** So, he decided just for her, the girl named Kotone Shiomi, his other half that he’ll make the sacrifice. If she was the sun, he’d be the moon that shines only at night. 

Minato grinned slightly as he shook Ryoji’s hand, despite the fact Ryoji wasn’t smiling. He was frowning and his eyes were sad, but he was quiet. “Are you sure about doing this? What about you? Wouldn’t you be affected by their memory loss of you, Minato?’

He already thought about it once, and he knew that it was better if they remembered someone better like her. “It’ll be fine.”

A flash of light, and then he was the one everyone forgot. He watched as Kotone talked to everyone brightly and talkative. The boy who was once their leader, smiled and walked away.

No one would look back, but she did with wonder in her eyes and suddenly tears came out. When asked why, “ _I don’t know why…_ ”


End file.
